


Pink Sheep Are a Bad Omen

by LilyOfAsagao



Series: PBG Hardcore Season 5 [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, PBG Hardcore series
Genre: Not really Asagao but idc, Season 5 Minecraft Hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyOfAsagao/pseuds/LilyOfAsagao
Summary: Everything was finally starting to get better until the pink sheep appeared.





	Pink Sheep Are a Bad Omen

Austin awoke with a start, bolting upright in his bed, or....what should’ve been his bed. 

Everything around him had turned to gray, the house was silent. He had grown accustomed to the lack of sound since he was one of the last survivors, but this felt eerie and out of place. 

Standing up, he realized that his armor was completely missing, along with his tools and any food he had. This was…odd. He shook his head, trying to clear the blurry memories of the previous night. The only thing that came to mind was the sickening sound of a Creepers explosion tearing someone limb from limb. As he left the house, Austin didn’t seem to notice that there was only one bed. 

Not seeing anything outside, he began to feel frightened. What was going on? He was about to give up his search for someone when realization hit him like an arrow from a skeletons bow. 

The graveyard was the only place he hadn’t checked. 

Slowly, he made his way over to the graves. Jeff was there, his tear-streaked face bowed in front of a fresh grave. Around him were transparent versions of all of his fallen friends, each of them with their faces somber. Austin yelled out to them, but to no avail. 

He had entered a sort of purgatory, the place where no voices were heard except your own, the place where all color was banned, the place where every agonizing moment felt like an eternity. 

All of his deceased allies turned to look at him as he stepped forward. Standing next to Jeff, he could see what words the grave wore. 

“R.I.P. PBG” 

Jeff turned his head up and stared Austin's grave head on, mumbling something along the lines of “I’m all alone now…” It was hard to tell for sure, with his voice hoarse and sobs trying to escape his throat. 

Austin wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him and tell him that he was not alone and that they were right here, but he knew he couldn’t. He knew that it wouldn’t work. 

"Good luck, Jeff.” Austin whispered, turning around to see the ghosts of his friends departing to somewhere unknown. He followed, not before taking one last look at Jeff, sadly smiling at his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I am.......so bad at titles I'm sorry


End file.
